


Avengers//Dungeons and Dragons//Pt: 1

by Alice_theBrave



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Black Widow - Freeform, Bruce Banner - Freeform, Dungeons and Dragons, Gen, Hawkeye - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Thor - Freeform, avengers one shot, avengers x reader - Freeform, captian america - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform, ironman - Freeform, natasha romanov - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, the hulk - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_theBrave/pseuds/Alice_theBrave
Summary: You set up a game of D&D for the Avengers, but you're worried no one will like it. //I dont own Marvel. But I wish I did// [part 1/2]
Kudos: 5





	Avengers//Dungeons and Dragons//Pt: 1

You roll the dice around your fingers. It was soothing to let them move around your palm. Sighing you pull out your large black bag full of Dungeons & Dragons dice. 

Looking at all the pretty dice did nothing to help your creativity. You were almost finsihed with your original campaign and were about to show it to the Avengers- aka your best friends. You just needed to find the perfect boss villian to fight. You liked to have all the peices (well as many as you can get playing Dungeons & Dragons). You knew only Clint and Natasha had ever played D&D before and you wanted this to be an amazing experience. You pull your notes from the drawer by your bed, grab the large bag of dice, some character sheets, folders, pencils, and a jacket. You shove your stuff into a backpack, and decide to prepare elsewhere. 

You head from your room and to the living room, glad to see all the Avengers there. You smile. You would have to figure out the ending soon, but for now you were just too excited to play. 

"Hey, guys!" You say cheerfully. Natasha looks up and waves; Clint doesn't look up from the game of chess he's playing with Steve; Steve doesn't look up either; Tony says nothing either, watching Steve and Clint, intently; Bruce gives a small "Hello" before returning to his work; and Thor stands from his seat. 

"Good afternoon, (Y/N)!" His voice booms. You smile. Thor was always so energized and you found it halairous. 

"Hi, Thor. Um, Tony?" 

The billionare looks up at you. "Hmm?" 

"Can I borrow forty?" 

He raises an eyebrow. "For what?" 

You bite your lip. You didn't want to ruin the suprise, but you weren't about to lie. "I'm having a little party with some friends and I wanted to bring snacks." 

"I thought we were your only friends," Natasha joked and Tony walked around the chouch to hand you the cash. 

You give a fake smile and thank Tony for the money. As you turn to leave, you hear Thor call your name. 

"May I be of assistance, (Y/N)?" 

You smile, panicking slightly. Thor had no clue what Dungeons & Dragons was so you guessed you would be safe if you didn't reveal too much. "Sure." 

The two of you head down the street to a dollar store nearby. You stack up on chips, popcorn, Mt. Dew, and cookies. With the couple extra dollars, Thor convinces you to by Poptarts. 

As you carry your purchases back, you rack your brain for a place to actually play. You remember the empty board room which had only two windows. You smile. That would be perfect. 

"You're smiling, (Y/N)." 

You blush. "Yea, Thor. I am." 

"May I ask why?" 

You pause a moment, thinking of a response. "I was just thinking about the party. My friends are sure to love it, espically with all the snacks you helped me pick out." 

Thor chuckled. 

Back at the Tower, you carry the snacks to your room and head out to set up the board room. You call Pepper and have her help set up dark velvet curtains and fairy lights. It looked dungeony and you loved it. You sorted through your dice, picking out the best ones for each of your friends. For Natasha: a set of red and black galaxy; for Clint: a deep purple set with blue undertones; for Steve: a crystal baby bkue set; Bruce: a sophisticated green and silver; Thor: a deep red; and Tony: a sparkly golden set. You layed out a character sheet before each seat and set up your DM area. 

"Here's the mini-fridge," Peper said, pulling in a cart with a fridge on it. 

"Thanks, Pepper. This means a lot." 

She smiled. "I also brought a coffee maker, just in case." 

You grin. "You're the best." You set up the coffee machine and the mini-fridge, almost ready for the game to start. 

A sudden thought pass through your mind. *What if this sucks?* You look at the room before you. So much time and effort had gone into planning this. What if it didn't work? What if no one had fun? What if no one wanted to play? 

You quickly shake off the feeling. *I have to just go for it.* You exit the room, locking it behind you. 

You run to your room, changing into black jeans, a sweatshirt, and a jean jacket. You pull a brush through your hair, take a deep breath and walk confidently out.

Once again, you walk into the living room to see everyone just chilling. 

"None of you are busy?" You ask, seeing as no one is missing. 

Steve shrugged. "Looks like it. Don't you have a party to go to?" 

You bite your lip. "Yea, I was about to leave. But I wanted to show you guys something first." 

Natasha looks at you. "What is it?" 

You smile. "A suprise." 

Each of the Avengers seems delighted you planned a suprise. This made you more confident. "Alrighty, follow me." You lead them to the room and stand before the locked door.

"Just so you know, once you go in- there's no going out." 

Tony scoffed. "Bring it on, kid." 

Still smiling, you open the doors and the Avengers file in. You walk in last, closing the door behind you. 

They all turn to stare at you. "Welcome, my friends."

There was a dramatic pause. "To Dungeons & Dragons."


End file.
